


mo chuisle

by werewolfy



Series: Clair Series [2]
Category: BY9 (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, bahasa gaul campur formal, baper, bucin, clairaudience!Jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Berbagai suara biasa saja bagi orang, campur-aduk dalam radius 5 KM dari gue, bisa jadi merupakan polusi suara buat gue. Menduduki peringkat satu di daftar hal-hal yang gue benci.Sebaliknya, yang menakhta nomor satu di daftar hal-hal paling gue suka bunyi terindah di dunia: suara detak jantung statis dan monotonis Kim Wooseok dan vokal merdunya, yang bagi gue paling melodis dan magis. Jantung yang detang kencangnya hanya untuk gue.Hah. Terus aja lo mengkhayal, Jinhyuk.[““Percuma. Wooseok enggak mau nongkrong di tempat beginian, kalau enggak ada Jinhyuk.”]





	mo chuisle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1) Produce X 101 itu acara idol survival show Mnet  
2) X1 dalam naungan Swing Entertainment  
3) Up10tion adalah boy-group jebolan TOP Media  
Karakterisasi mereka dalam fanfiksi ini tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh-tokoh asli dalam dunia nyata, hanya rekaan semata. Semuanya bukan punya saya, karena kalau iya, so pasti Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk engga bakal pisah apa pun yang terjadi. Sobs. 
> 
> Bikin fanfiksi ini tidak bikin saya dapat gaji, murni demi kepuasan hati sendiri.

_Bahagia_ itu mudah, tergantung tiap orang memaknainya. _Bersyukur _atas kebahagiaan mudah. Menganggapnya sebagai _anugerah_ juga tak sesusah yang orang-orang bilang.

Menyempitkan perpaduan tiga kata _bahagia, bersyukur,_ dan _anugerah _dalam sebuah momen itulah yang orang keseringan lupa.

Bagi gue, kombinasi tiga kata itu dahsyat. Dapat dimaknai sesederhana melihat kesayangan gue ketawa. Enggak ada yang menandingi betapa dia _“beautiful” _ (karena gue enggak bisa memutuskan benarkah artinya cantik. Dia bukan cewek. Kalau diartikan harfiah “indah”, gue merasa kurang jantan mendeskripsi dan mendefinisikannya seperti ini.).

Gue pertama kali sadar jatuh cinta sama dia pas SMA.

Suatu hari, gue dengar kegaduhan di kejauhan_. Boy group wannabe_ _club_ kehilangan _main-vocalist_. Anggota pada rusuh berlarian mencari dia kayak bebek terpencar dari induk. Berhubung kita mau pergi lomba _cover-performance Kpop_, gue sebagai anggota junior juga dituntut senior untuk menemukan _main-vocalist_ kami. Bagaimanapun, _main-vocalist_ grup ekstrakulikuler itu sahabat gue dari TK.

Setelah fokus sebentar, gue dengar seseorang sedang di-_bully _oleh trio kakak kelas pendengki. Diseret ke kamar mandi tua dekat gudang sekolah yang tak lagi terpakai. Mereka menuduh adik kelas—seangkatan dengan gue—menggoda pacar si ketua kaum sirik itu.

Dia diguyur air keran seember, kemudian mereka menguncinya di kamar mandi. Gue kenal banget suara itu. Mengingat lolongan memohon dan raungan amarahnya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi saja sudah bikin gue ngilu. Gue lari-lari seorang diri menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memanjat lewat atas sekat. Namun, begitu gue menyelinap ke kamar mandi usai trio pendengki pergi, ternyata mereka menutup bagian atas sekat kamar mandi dengan triplek yang ditiban seember air. _Godragon!_ Gue memfoto TKP terlebih dulu dan merekamnya, baru mengeluarkan si kesayangan gue dari kamar mandi.

“Maaf. Aku telat datang, ya?” kata gue usai menyingkirkan barang-barang janitor yang memalang pintu kamar mandi.

“Jinhyuk?” Suaranya melunak, seperti kucing _purring _mengenali manusia kesukaannya. Dia yang ketemu, aku yang lega. “Kok kamu tahu aku di sini?”

“Yap. Sebentar.” Gue mengirimkan foto dan video itu pada Wakasek, Lee Dong Wook. Untung kami berteman dan tetanggaan. Menyengir mendengar trio sialan itu diringkus sekuriti. ”Mereka lagi dicegat Satpam, tadi aku lapor Guru Lee Dong Wook.”

Gue abaikan tatapan ganjilnya, sekalipun dia tidak mengelak saat gue mengelapkan sapu tangan di seluruh kepala hingga lehernya.

Wooseok masih belum puas. “Ini jauh banget tempatnya dari ruang ekskul kita. Kamu lihat pas aku diseret ke sini?”

“Aku dengar,” jawab gue. Pakai satu tangan membalas_ chat_ dari ketua klub tentang apa yang terjadi. Baru kemudian mengantungi lagi HP.

Alis Wooseok bertautan. “Dari dulu pendengaranmu selalu ajaib. Kita main petak umpet, atau pas aku tenggelam gara-gara keseret arus laut di pantai, orang pada kelimpungan cari aku_ ngumpet_ di mana. Tapi kamu... selalu menemukanku.”

“_Thanks to it then_.”

“Pendengaranmu enggak normal.” Dia mengerucut bibir. Minta dicium banget, sih.

Mikir apa gue barusan? Gue angkat bahu. “Kalau normal, kamu bakal tetap kekunci di toilet.”

_“I mean, it’s something special... _kamu juga selalu menemukan HP-ku di mana kalau aku lupa taruh, setiap enggak kedengaran kalau sudah di-_misscall_. Telinga lo juga sensitif banget dan sering berdarah._”_ Ia menggigit bibir. Sialan, gue kan kebayang kalau gue yang gigit bibir itu buat dia. Matanya memincing. “Itu ada istilahnya. Lo tahu, ‘kan?”

Kayak ada yang menggelitik pangkal perut gue pas dia sebut “_special”. _Gue menunjuk telinga. “_Clairaudience_. Hipersensitifitas terhadap suara sekecil apa pun. Psikometri dari kelebihan kemampuan otak gue yang belum terpetakan ilmu pengetahuan, bukan hal gaib. Telinga ini enggak bisa dengar suara dari seluruh dunia, radiusnya cuma 5KM dalam bentuk lingkaran dengan gue sebagai episentrum.

“Kalau kupaksa fokus, bisa dengar sampai 10KM. Ingar-bingar bikin aku pening. _Headset _dan suara lain kalau dekat aku, bantu menguras suara-suara enggak penting lain yang tertangkap begitu saja sama telinga ini.”

Wooseok memiringkan kepala. “Makanya kamu suka minta aku nyanyi dekat kamu atau keras-keras tuh buat ini?”

Gue mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum tanpa terlalu merasa bersalah karena ketahuan memanfaatkan sahabat sendiri. Mana tidak pernah berterima kasih ataupun memberi komisi.

Dia menyeringai. “Berarti kalau mau dengar kunci jawaban pas ujian, atau menguping gosipan orang, kalau ada yang _ena-ena_, otomatis kedengaran, ya?”

Gue mengakak. “Iya, lah! Tapi aku kan enggak _ember bocor_. Itu termasuk dengar guru-guru tuh mengulang pelajaran sehari berkali-kali sampe pengang ini telinga, sialannya, tetap pintaran kamu. Untungnya, ini telinga selalu berguna buat menolong kamu juga.”

“Tsk. Aku kayak _damsel in distress.”_

“Lebih _damsel in distress_ aku dong kalau berhadapan dengan Fisika dan Kimia? Kamu pangeran yang menolongku dari semua pelajaran yang bikin aku remedial terus.”

_“_Ya tidak begitu juga. Bakat orang kan beda-beda.”

“Nah, makanya itu. Sekarang aku antar kamu ganti baju dulu ke ruang loker, terus kita mesti cabut ke ruang ekskul! Sebentar lagi tim mesti berangkat, dan kita butuh bakat nyanyimu!”

Gue menggandeng tangannya keluar dari kamar mandi. Berlari menuju ruang loker, berbagi umpatan pada trio sialan itu. Bukan salah kesayangan gue dia kayak titisan Euterpe – Athena – Aphrodite jadi satu terus turun ke dunia. Orang biasa pasti jatuh cinta tertampar modal visualnya saja._ When actually his beauty is much more than skin-deep. _

Kami sempat berhenti di lobi sekolah. Mendapati trio sialan itu disidang Guru Bae Jin Young. Bentakan beliau membuat kami terbahak-bahak. Bertos-tosan ramai.

Saat itulah dia menoleh ke gue. Kami bertatapan. Bulir air yang bergulir dari pelipis ke pipinya berkilauan. Pantulan cahaya menyebabkan matanya seperti tanah berembun di hutan yang diraba jemari matahari. _Ethereal._

“_Thanks_ ya, Jinhyuk!” Dia tertawa, mencium pipi gue dengan bunyi riuh. Dia cuma bercanda, gue malah jatuh cinta.

Dia yang kalau ketawa bikin gue lupa indahnya dunia, karena keindahan dunia disedot semua sama dia. Dari mata yang menyipit, tulang pipi menajam lekukannya, bibir menukik naik, dan gigi berjajar rapi yang lalu dengan sopan ditutupi jari-jari cantik.

Bagaimana lagi caranya mendeskripsikan tangan berjemari putih dan kuku potongan bulan sabit dengan cara lebih waras nan _manly_? Ini jari-jemari putih yang bakal kelihatan lebih cantik kalau di jari manisnya ada cincin pemberian gue.

Hah, terus aja lo mengkhayal, Lee Jinhyuk.

Sayangnya, gue tahu sesuatu. Sekarang, yang bikin kesayangan gue ini ketawa tuh orang yang dia taksir.

Tiga kombinasi kata definisi kebahagiaan gue itu ibarat kata-kata dengan_ lettering_ cantik di atas kertas putih, terus ditimpa tinta putih tip-X. Kayak enggak pernah ada apa-apa.

Gue tahan-tahan terpesona melihatnya ketawa, sementara mata bulan purnamanya itu menyamarkan luka. Jika diredefinisi sesuai kondisi gue saat ini, tiga kata itu digusur habis oleh trio kosakata lain.

_Bahagia_ digilas _nelangsa_. _Bersyukur _ganti wujud jadi _merutuk._ _Anugerah_ ubah jubah jadi _musibah_.

Ada alasannya gue berpikir begitu. Di klub malam saat ini, orang biasa cuma akan melihat dia tertawa geli saja. Mengomentari kasihan DJ ber-_ID_ Macan Gangnam menggesekkan jemari pada piringan hitam tapi _speaker_-nya mati. Pengunjung menggerutu, mereka kan mau joget-joget binal. Teknisi didatangkan. Semua berharap _speaker _berfungsi lagi kecuali gue.

Cuma gue yang membatin_syukurin!_ Lo pikir enak dengar cekat-cekit jemari menganiaya piringan, bunyi yang bikin ngilu setengah mati? Heran kenapa orang-orang malah girang. Tapi kalau orang-orang diberkahi sebagai _clairsentience—_mereka yang punya kemampuan psikometri intuisi dan firasat tajam_—_mereka juga bakal heran baca pikiran gue. Kenapa pula gue yang benci suara-suara itu malah nangkring di klub malam. Bodoh kebangetan.

Ya. Gue di sini demi kesayangan gue. Wooseok mengajak nongkrong, bersama teman-teman _gagal jadi boyband_ masa SMA selepas gue pulang dari kerjaan di Jepang.

Sialan, si _speaker ngadatnya _cuma sebentar. Terpaksa gue menyumpal sebelah telinga dengan _earphone_, memutar [lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apb6EgcsLlQ) itu berulang kali. Menertawakan betapa liriknya pas dengan situasi sialan ini. Enggak peduli betapa banci gue jadinya mendengar lagu romantis begini.

Kalau gue ini lelaki alay yang bagi-bagi perasaan ke medsos, sok-sok pakai _caption_ yang menyontek _quotes_ bijak, macamnya: _“Dan bukankah lebih baik bila kita berdoa, alih-alih berteriak oppa-oppa?”_, ini _netizen _langsung bikin kubu.

Mereka pengkavling surga mendoakan gue ikut masuk sana juga, sisanya menghujat_: “Elo enggak bakal mengerti kenapa gua memuja banget mereka, karena _oppa-oppa_ gua enggak pernah menyakiti gua dan berkat merekalah gue selamat dari kesengsaraan dunia ini! Enggak usah nge-_judge_, deh!”_

Bisa habis gue diganyang idola_ fanbase_ mereka.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, kasihan sekali para _oppa_ dan_ noona_ idola itu. Mereka yang berjuang untuk di puncak tangga popularitas, hidup mesti tambah berat terborgol dengan jangkar martil besar berupa kebahagiaan para penggemar mereka. Tidak semua, tapi yang naif dan hobi berdelusi memiliki mereka.

Kalau sampai idolanya berkencan dengan idola lain, sebagian besar dari mereka bakal histeris. Menangis. Bakar poster dan album yang proses pembuatan di belakangnya itu capek minta ampun. _Deactive_ akun medsos karena enggak kuat lihat berita kencan sang idola yang seliweran di linimasa, sampai berhenti nge-_stan _atau bahkan memboikot jadwal sang idola dan grupnya.

Meski begitu, gue enggak meremehkan mereka, karena bisa_ related_ semua itu seperti _fangirls _para Idola Kpop yang sering dipandang sebelah mata apalagi oleh kaum Adam. Padahal mereka enggak pernah meledek kesedengan cowok-cowok kalau sudah maniak main _game online. __Jangan salah, __gamers __bisa_ mendadak psikopat. Girang tembak-tembakan dan bunuh-bunuhan, segala caci-maki menyerbu ke seluruh penjuru kalau _character _mereka terbunuh.

_Fans _Kpop juga tidak menghujat para penggemar cowok yang mengelu-elukan pesepak bola jambangan yang hobi-hobi buka kaus kalau berhasil mencetak gol.

Sialan, ini dualisme opini yang kontra kebangetan. Gue sudah semakin enggak jelas berpikir apa. Intinya, gue sehati sama semua _fangirls _kalau_ Oppa_-nya berkencan; maniak _game online_ yang mulutnya sampah banget kalau_ chara_-nya dibunuh;_ supporter_ sepak bola yang anarki dan bakar-bakar stadium kalau pemain favoritnya gagal mencetak gol, sok menuduh ada kecurangan atau wasitnya kampret.

Seenggaknya, mereka punya teman berbagi derita. Lah gue?

Kepada siapa gue mesti minta tolong mencegah gue ambil kapak, pisau, atau memecahkan botol _Soju_ dan belingnya gue pakai sebagai senjata, buat menyabet seseorang? Siapa bisa menghentikan gue menghujat dan mendengki?

Itu yang gue pikirkan saat ini, semata karena meski Kim Wooseok tersayang gue tertawa melihat Yoon Seobin. _Tuan-bajingan-beruntung_ ini bersungut-sungut gagal menggombali cewek.

Siapa sudi rutin datang ke tempat perintilan neraka yang jadi surga buat mereka yang lari dari neraka dunia?

“Coba lo enggak PK, Seobin, kali aja Wendy mau lo goda begitu,” celetuk Yohan. Demi Tuhan, elo pasti dikasih _nyusu_ sama ibu sampai umur tiga tahun makanya secerdas ini, ‘kan, Yohan? _God blessed you!_

“Begini-gini, incaran gua berkelas, ya.” Seobin berdecak lelah. Memandang ke meja seberang, pada sekelompok gadis yang mencuekinya. “Lagian jadi cewek kok jual mahal banget.”

Sambil menggoyangkan gelas mungil sekali teguk isi martini, gue terkekeh. “Lo sendiri kan yang bilang, Wendy cewek berkelas. Wajar dia punya selera.”

Yohan mengangguk. “Yang kayak begitu, lo kedipin sedikit mana mungkin dia bertekuk lutut.”

“Kok enggak ada yang bela gua, sih?” Seobin memberengut. Menoleh pada Wooseok. “Ini lagi malah ketawa-ketawa. Sesenang itu ya elo lihat gua ditolak?”

Wooseok tersentak. “Enggak begitu maksudnya, Seobin.

Lebih parah, ngilu sumpah mendengar tawa Wooseok tersekat. Seperti anak bayi sekarat. Kecuali gue, taruhan sampai gajah melahirkan jerapah, enggak akan ada lagi yang mengerti dan sakit hati gue menyadari Wooseok menyamarkannya jadi dengusan. Iya, separah itu untuk seseorang _clairaudience_ kayak gue.

Coba saja gue bisa bilang, “_Wooseok, kamu enggak usah datang ke sini kalau enggak tahan melihat dia sukanya sama orang lain. _”

Kampret adalah definisi ketika kemampuan ini bikin tahu bahwa si kesayangan gue, deg-degan sebegitunya karena orang lain yang bukan gue.

Satu kebenaran yang enggak bakalan gue ungkapkan. Detak jantung Wooseok yang biasanya teratur, normal, dan tenang adalah suara statis nan monotonis yang ironis paling melodis sedunia buat gue. **_Nada-nada kehidupan_** yang orang lain takkan mengerti betapa berartinya itu untuk gue. Sampai iramanya rusak, gue ingin merisak orang yang mengoyak tempo degup jantung Wooseok.

“Wendy kayaknya cuma _party-girl_,” kata Wooseok, acuh tak acuh. _“Unlike your girls that you can bang and hang out with easily, only for a short time.”_

“Dari penampilannya sih enggak.” Seobin melirik tajam ke arah Wendy. Masih bisa pula dia membalas senyum dari Joy. Ia berwajah datar karena Joy memulutkan, _coba lagi lain waktu!_

“_Don’t give such a sexist insight like that,_ Seobin.” Wooseok memutar bola mata.

Gue mengangguk. Berusaha enggak kentara-kentara amat kalau angguknya kuat-kuat. _“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.”_

“_Flirting skill_ lo sudah kehempas kali sama si Yunseong. Canggih parah dia, tuh!” timpal Yohan.

Kami menoleh ketika pengunjung klub di lantai dansa mulai men-_serenade party rock anthem_, menggoyangkan badan atau menggesekkannya—hanya gue juga yang mengerti bedanya—liar. Kerumunan tercipta menyaksikan Yunseong meliuk-liuk lekuk badan sesuai musik DJ yang mengetuk-ketuk seantero _dance-floor._

Kami memandangi Yunseong yang murni menggila ke sini hanya demi _dance_, bukan buat pamer, tapi demi kepuasan pribadi yang bagi gue sih meneriakkan: _“Take a look at me, Girls! Go screaming and be crazy seeing my dancing!”_

“Lo enggak bakal menyerah begitu aja, ‘kan?” Yohan terkekeh mendapati Seobin kembali melirik ke satu arah. 

“Ya enggak, lah! Tapi masa sih gue bikin Wendy deg-degan aja enggak bisa?” gerutu Seobin, putus asa.

Minta dicolok ini orang, karena gue menahan ratapan dalam hati: _b__o__ro-boro gue bisa bikin Wooseok deg-degan. _

Kalau bukan gue, mana bisa ada orang lain lagi yang tahu bagaimana risaunya lo, Wooseok Sayang.

Iya, habis dengar omongan Seobin yang enggak notis-notis _ini-lho-Bro_ ada yang lebih _“Beautiful”_ enggak ketulungan naksir habis-habisan sama dia, Wooseok gigit bibir. Begitu dilepas, sumpah bunyi decapnya imut parah. Tapi, enggak sinkron dengan dengkusan gusar itu.

Pengin rasanya gue teriak berjuta desibel menggemparkan klub malam sialan ini, yang bass musiknya serta jeritan ganas pengunjung bikin manusia dengan indra pendengaran sesensitif gue ini bakal tuna rungu permanen, sambil memegang kedua bahu lo:

_Wooseok, makanya berhenti suka sama orang yang bahkan enggak bisa komitmen sama satu orang, deh! Tiap dia gonta-ganti cewek, kamu jantungan kan jadinya!_

“Jangan remehkan insting perempuan, _Man_.” Gue menyeringai pada Seobin yang menatap gue dengan sebelah alis terkernyit. “_Sengebet gimanapun_ kita, tapi mereka punya _intuisi_ yang lebih tajam dari kita.”

“_Slow down_, Seobin. _Badboy_ tuh laku keras, tahu. Lo cuma lagi sial aja.” Yohan terpingkal-pingkal. “Tapi gue yakin, cewek-cewek pintar kok mendeteksi _playboy, womanizer_, atau Penjahat Kelamin. PK macam lo begini, deh.”

“Kecuali gue bisa meyakinkan dia, bahwa—paling enggak—malam ini dia tuh satu-satunya buat gue.” Mata Seobin berapi-api.

Gue juga berapi-api dalam hati. Iya, cemen memang. Tapi seriusan, ribuan malam sampai entah kapan, Wooseok satu-satunya buat gue. “Kenapa enggak lo coba_ commit_ sama satu orang aja, sih?”

“Lah, kan gue jalan sama banyak cewek, biar punya banyak pilihan juga. Semisalkan ternyata entar ke sananya pas jalan si cewek ini najis kelakuannya dan gue enggak sreg, ya kan gue masih punya serep.” Komentar rasional versi Seobin itu gue telan dengan senyuman.

Untung gue enggak bisa baca pikiran. Kalau iya, pasti itu dengusan kesekian Wooseok sudah terartikan otomatis_: masih mending itu jajaran para gadis kamu jadikan pilihan... aku? _**_Boro-boro._**

Coba saja gue enggak sepengecut itu untuk bilang, _buat gue, elo bukan pilihan, Wooseok. _Duh, Sayang, tolong... gue enggak tahu sampai kapan kita berdua mesti menyia-nyiakan perasaan dengan menyaksikan orang yang kita sayang, sayangnya sama orang lain.

Sinting juga gue. Musik bar ajep-ajep begini, lah suara hati gue kicep-kicep patah hati.

“Enggak usah khawatir.” Yohan menepuk pundak Seobin. “Itu lumayan ada dua-tiga cewek melirik elo, kok.”

Gue mengerling sekelompok gadis yang Yohan maksud. “Salah arah, Yohan. Mereka minta dinotis Wooseok.”

“Kecuali elo Kim Wooseok, enggak usah ngarep cowok-cewek melirik lo padahal lonya cuma duduk manis kayak stupa di foto buku IPS SMP,” tukas Seungwoo yang ikut datang bersama Seungyeon menghampiri kami. “Seobin, _pansos_ gih lo sama Wooseok. Entar juga ikut dilirik.”

“Wooseok, coba lo sering-sering nongkrong sama kita kenapa?” Seobin kini menatapnya. Kedua tangan saling berusapan, seperti hamba memohon pada Tuhan.

“Enggak, ah.” Ya iyalah kesayangan gue enggak mau, kenapa pula dia mesti menemani lo _mengecengi_ orang padahal dia sayang setengah modar sama lo dari zaman SMA, Yeon Seobin?

“Gue traktir!” sambar Seobin.

“Enggak.” Wooseok berpaling ke arah gue, meneguk minumannya lagi dengan tenggakan besar emosional.

“Gue antar-jemput lo sekalian, paling enggak pas lo luang.”

“Enggak.”

“Gimana caranya supaya lo mau?” desah Seobin.

Wow banget kan ya. Wooseok malah menggeleng sekali. Amat tegas. “Kejar cewek lo yang mau sendiri.”

“Gue bisa bantu cari yang mau sama lo juga, kok,” bujuknya lagi. “Cewek—cowok pun oke kalau itu preferensi lo.”

“Gue enggak butuh dibantu.” Wooseok dengan sinis melirik pada gadis-gadis yang langsung berdesis manis begitu diperhatikan olehnya.

“Percuma. Wooseok enggak mau nongkrong di tempat beginian, kalau enggak ada Jinhyuk,” kata Seungwoo. “Makanya gue jadi tahu jadwal si Jinhyuk. Pasti itu pas dia lagi ke Jepang, jadi enggak bisa Wooseok geret ke sini buat ikut _hang out_ sama kita.”

Gue mengerutkan dahi. Penginnya sih GR dan berpikiran dia hanya mau ditemani gue, tapi sensasi nyeri menggencet keleluasaaan gue bernapas menyadari bahwa Wooseok tidak membutuhkan gue seperti itu. Dia butuh tameng berlindung dari sejak SMA, pasca mengetahui Seobin berkencan atau halus menggoda para gadis.

Soalnya, Wooseok yang harusnya paling mengerti, bahwa gue enggak suka tempat macam begini. Tapi dia tetap mengajak—memaksa—gue ke sini. Apa pun demi lo, Wooseok, yang selalu mengiyakan Yeon Seobin.

Hah, dianalisis begini malah bikin hati gue tambah patah.

“Sama gue doang lo enggak mau? Lo tinggal duduk manis doang, deh.” Seobin mulai kedengaran kayak pacar polos merayu gadisnya.

“Enggak.”

Seobin memandang gemas Wooseok. “Memang beda gue sama Jinhyuk apa?

Wooseok menatapnya lurus. “Jinhyuk enggak bakal meninggalkan gue sendirian asik kencan sama ceweknya sendiri.”

“Anjir, Jinhyuk, ini lo pelet apaan sih Wooseok, setia banget sama lo!” Akhirnya tawa Seobin pecah juga. Enggak peka juga ini manusia disindir Wooseok.

“_Simple._ Kami sama-sama _jomblo_.” Wooseok menghela napas. Puas banget. Kurang ajar, tapi gue sayang setengah modar.

Gue terkekeh. “Yang ada gue dipelet dia, minta jajan melulu. _5 stars restaurant only_, lagi!” 

Wooseok menendang kaki gue. “Kamu pergi melulu, sih.”

“Kan kerja.” Gue bertopang dagu. “Enggak kayak kalian. Gue menabung buat beli rumah, tinggal sama pacar. Pasangan bahkan. Punya anak karena gue suka celotehan anak kecil. Enggak usah lihat gue kayak begitu, Yohan, iya memang gue membosankan.” 

Wooseok terdiam sesaat. Dahinya berkerut dalam. “Kamu ada calon?”

_Kamu mau enggak jadi calonku?_ Gue tersenyum kecil, tak menghiraukan decit pahit di bibir. “Nanti aku kasih tahu kalau ada.”

Yohan bersorak norak minta traktiran. Wooseok berpaling dan menyesap minuman, tak menanggapi lagi. Skeptis kamu ke aku sebegitunya, ya. Bukan enggak ada lagi cewek atau cowok enggan bersamaku, justru sebaliknya. 

Seobin tertawa lebar. “Salah-salah, gue malah mengira-ngira kalian berdua yang ada apa-apa.”

Gue menahan hentakan di dasar perut. Langsung menyambar, “Kalau ada, gimana?”

“Ya kalau ada, tinggal bilang aja, yak.” _Tuhan... maaf, gue tarik semua umpatan gue buat lo, Seobin! _

“Nah itu baru salah.” Wooseok mendengus geli, mengerling gue dengan mata yang kerlipnya _ngalah-ngalahin_ bintang. “Tapi ya, asikan Jinhyuk diajak jalan. Enggak_ baperan_ kayak kebanyakan target lo, Seobin.”

Kalau lo semua ikut frustrasi karena jawaban si Kesayangan, gue enggak heran. Tapi tenang, alih-alih GR, gue paham kok ini konteks omongan Wooseok adalah _gue setia kawan_. Enggak usah _ngarep_.

“Lo pada enggak ada kerjaan lain apa selain _nongkrongin _cewek?” Seungyeon yang baru selesai bersosialita, kembali ke meja tempat sekelompok pemuda mantan teman seklub ekskul SMA dulu reuni.

“Kerjaan enggak layak dibahas di _party-feels_ kayak begini.” Yohan memonyongkan mulut. Terkikik begitu dicekik main-main Seungyeon. “Soriiii, kerjaan kantoran dan _cungpret_ kayak gua begini lo tahulah ya kerjanya gimana.”

“Gue enggak tahu tuh.” Seungyeon melepaskan leher Yohan dan duduk di sisinya. “_Fashion Stylist _kayak gue cuma duduk di kantor kalau ketemu klien baru.”

“Bukan kita sih yang punya kerjaan beda kayak Wooseok dan Jinhyuk.” Seungwoo berbaik hati melemparkan senyuman pada kami.

“Gua tahu si Jinhyuk tuh _rapper _dan _voice actor_ buat animasi _manhwa_ yang difilmkan,” Seobin tersenyum pada Wooseok, “tapi gua belum pernah dengar lo kerja apaan.” 

Rasanya pengin memecahkan semua piringan hitam DJ begitu telinga gue dimasuki suara detak jantung Wooseok berdegum keras. Kepala gue berdenyut-denyut.

_“Biomedical engineering designer.”_ Wooseok balas tersenyum sepintas.

“Apaan tuh?” tanya Seobin.

Wooseok pun memunggungi gue demi menatapi Seobin. “Elo tahu orang-orang yang peka sama suara atau musik? Mereka bisa men-_tuning_ gitar atau piano supaya nadanya tepat tanpa perlu_ tuner_ otomatis?”

Seobin melongokkan kepala dari balik Wooseok. Sayang, dia teman baik gue dan enggak mungkin ini telunjuk bisa mencolok matanya. “Kayak Jinhyuk? Dia pintar men-_tuning_ gitar gua dulu.”

“Umm. Kurang lebih kerjaan gua kayak begitu.” Najis sekali perasaan cemburu ini karena Wooseok memunggungi gue, tapi gue bisa menganalisa nada gugup di suaranya saat bicara dengan Seobin.

“Lo_ tuner, __Wooseok_?” Kali ini Seungwoo ikut tertarik percakapakan.

“Wooseok tuh lulusan ATEM, Akademi Teknik Elektromedik. Jadinya desainer peralatan teknologi biomedis.” Gue dengan bangga menepuk pundaknya. “Kayak alat bionuklir, alat-alat radiologi, laboraturium, fisioterapi, dan terapi. Menciptakan mesin MRI, USG, atau CT-scan.”

Wooseok mengulum senyum. “Iya. Tapi sekarang gue lagi rehat. Disuruh dokter habis mendesain mesin radionuklir. Mesti terapi pemulihan supaya kadar nuklir dalam badan enggak lebih dari 0,3 dpm.”

“Seram, ya ... lo mengorbankan kesehatan lo buat kesehatan orang lain begitu. Salut gua.” Seungwoo memandang Wooseok penuh penghormatan Wooseok, malah gue yang bangga.

Seobin membulatkan mata. “Jadi sekarang lo _nganggur?_”

Wooseok menggeleng. “Sekarang cuma lagi terima komisi men-_tuning _peralatan kesehatan buat toko yang jual peralatan kesehatan, klinik, dan rumah sakit.

“Misalkan, mengukur ketepatan suhu termometer dalam celcius. Memastikan timbangan berat badan dalam kilogram itu tepat. Mengecek pompa alat tensi dan hitungannya akurat saat nanti angin dilepas supaya detak jantung dari tensi darah orang tuh ketahuan berapa per berapa. Membenarkan alat pengecek _stick _gula darah, kolesterol dan asam urat yang ditetesi darah pasien. Semacam itu.”

“Wow. Keren banget!” Seobin kedengaran tulus, dan serius, gue makin pengin menghunus matanya yang berbinar-binar kagum sekarang juga. Habislah gue. Makin cinta Wooseok sama dia. “Gue pikir alat kedokteran ya begitu saja, jadi. Gimana cara lo men-_tuning _alat-alat begituan?”

“Alat begituan banget, ya. Lo pikir kondom.” Seungyeon mengakak seraya mengeplak Seobin yang malah turut terbahak.

Wooseok tidak terpancing mereka dan menjawab, “Ada metoda hitung dan caranya sendiri. Bergantung alat teknologi biomedis apa yang kita _tuning_ atau desain.”

Kasihan karena duo S itu mulai mengacangi Wooseok terus bicara soal kondom, dan kesayangan gue enggak pantas dibegitukan karena pekerjaannya luar biasa (serius, jadi _biomedical engineering_ butuh otak jenius menggarap ilmu eksakta), gue berdeham menegur.

Begitu diperhatikan, gue menatapi mereka. “Lo pada pernah kepikiran enggak, sih? Semisalkan tensi dan _blood-meter_—untuk mengecek kadar gula darah, kolesterol, asam urat—rusak terus gimana nasib si pasien? Dokter bisa salah kasih resep obat, malah kasih obat hipertensi atau diabetes buat pasien sehat. Belum lagi kalau mesin radionuklir rusak, bagaimana nasib pasien kanker?

“Wooseok perlu menganalisa, mendesain, menghitung, menciptakan, dan memastikan ketepatan fungsi alatnya seakurat mungkin. Dia jenius parah.”

“Apa daya dong gua yang kerjaannya mentok di kantor.” Yohan garuk-garuk kepala.

Wooseok akhirnya memutar sedikit kursi ke belakang, geli melirik gue yang nyaris jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang teler karena alkohol di lantai dansa. “Apa aku bilang? Kamunya mesti ikut aku kuliah di ATEM, terus jadi desainer alat teknologi biomedis juga. Lo kan pintar juga.”

Matanya mengedip sok polos. Dih, gue kan tahu maksudnya indra pendengaran ini pasti berfungsi maksimum. Terus sambil men-_setting_ semua alat itu, gue mesti mendengar bunyi-bunyi menyedihkan yang sering didengar dinding dan ubin rumah sakit?

Iya kalau yang bakal sering kudengar hanya tangis bayi, orang tua, keluarga, dan tim dokter-suster-_anestesiologist obgyn _yang lega begitu bayi berhasil lahir.

Masih ada bebunyian lain.

Gelindingan decit roda brankar pasien berderum dan lengking sirene ambulans. Tetes infus. Rintih doa. Titik-titik darah. Jentik jarum suntik. Rintik air mata. Isak tangis. Suara orang sekarat, kejang-kejang badan mereka, rentetan napas terakhir. Jerit gila mencaci-maki dokter yang gagal menyelamatkan nyawa.

Tangis getir dokter yang menghantamkan kepala atau meninju dinding di tangga_ exit_, ikut memaki diri sendiri karena satu kehidupan melesat dari tangannya. Direbut malaikat maut.

Bukankah kau juga begitu, waktu dulu pernah salah men-_tuning_ tensi, dan mengantarkan seorang pasien hipertensi jadi aritmi—berhenti detak jantung—selamanya?

Dan hening yang paling bikin gue sinting: elektrokardiogram serta bunyi statis monoton mereka yang memberitahu detak jantung masih berdetak, yang kalau _berhenti, _maka ia akan berdering nyaring. Ada yang_ tiada_ dan dari radius lima kilometer aku bisa mendengarnya.

Belum cukup? Tambahkan cericit tikus di gorong-gorong. Derap langkah kutu di rambut orang sampai loncat ke kepala lain. Kicau burung pagi-pagi. Derap langkah kaki. Gemersak kertas di kantor. Gemerisik pepohonan tertiup angin. Bunyi cacing mengerat daun yang ia lahap. Suara rayap menggeliat dan menggerogoti properti kayu. Dengung berbagai macam warna vokal manusia dengan percakapan mereka masing-masing.

Belum lagi bebunyian samar di luar diameter 10 KM dariku pun masih terdengar. Pernah dengar langsung desibel raungan mesin pesawat lepas landas? Semacam itu. Ibarat air bah yang mengempas, sementara telingaku ini seperti _vacuum-cleaner_ yang menyedot bunyi apa saja dengan begitu jelas dalam lingkaran berjari-jari 5 km; samar di luar diameter 10 KM. 

Terkadang ada rutinitas yang orang-orang tetap takkan terbiasa melakukannya. Dengan semua ingar-bingar suara-suara itu apalagi yang orang klaim biasa ada di rumah sakit, bisa benar-benar gila aku, _Sweetheart_.

“Jinhyuk?”

Tanganmu menyentuh tanganku. Aih lucunya, kalau denganmu, aku ingin pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar. Aku menghargaimu sebegitunya bahkan dalam pikiranku sendiri, ketika kamu juga tidak pernah tahu itu.

Kutahan untuk tak balas menggenggam tangan Wooseok. “Aku enggak kuat hitung-hitungan dan tanggung jawab moralnya. Lebih asik nge_-rap_ dan jadi _voice actor_.”

“Maksudmu, jadi pengisi suara buat bunyi-bunyi aneh di film animasi?” kekeh Wooseok, yang suaranya sudah kayak petikan harpa surga. Jangan tanya gue apa di surga beneran ada harpa atau enggak. Pokoknya, secantik yang suka ditampilkan di film-film roman picisan.

Gue menahan cengiran karena akhirnya diperhatikan Wooseok. “Heh, kamu tuh ya. Kamu kira gampang apa meniru auman singa, deru kereta, ringkik jangkrik, orang gontok-gontokan, pistol dikokang, atau bising konstruksi bangunan?”

“Loh, memangnya bunyi kayak begitu bukan tinggal ambil saja dari aslinya?” Aduh ilah, kenapa pula Seobin ikut-ikutan mengobrol, sih? Lanjut sana melancarkan pendekatan dengan Seulgi atau Wendy kek, siapalah terserah.

“Gimana coba cara bawa kereta, bunyi geledek, atau suara kebakaran ke studio rekaman animasi, hah?” Gue gedek-gedek kepala.

“Jadi lo enggak isi suara para tokoh kayak seiyuu biasa?” tanya Seungyeon, minta diperjelas.

“Ya isi juga, sih. Gue lumayan sering jadi _cast voice actor_. Cuma gue ada keahlian lebih, ya mengisi suara _backsound _kayak ricik air, atau sound-effect gemuruh petir, yang enggak bisa didatangkan atau asal tempel sama studio animasinya,” tutur gue.

“Itu semua bisa ada di film animasi, berkat pengisi suara kayak Jinhyuk.” Wooseok menepuk-nepuk lutut gue.

“Ajaib banget deh lo, sumpah.” Seobin mencelatkan tatapan kagumnya ke gue. “Kok, bisa sih bikin suara-suara kayak begitu?”

“Ya bisa-bisa saja.” Gue cuek mengangguk-angguk menuruti alunan musik. Padahal aslinya, itu karena gue terbiasa terlalu banyak mendengarkan berbagai macam.

“Gua tahu deh lo jenius untuk hal-hal aneh kayak begitu. Manfaatnya apa coba?” Seobin bertopang dagu. “Prospek gajinya kedengaran suram pula.”

Gue angkat bahu. “Buat lo sih enggak ada, tapi kan _sound-effect_ yang gua buat bermanfaat untuk dramatisasi film dan dampak kesan ke penonton animasinya, lah. Segini, sih, gua masih kalah jauh canggih daripada _seiyuu _Jepang.”

“Wah, jangan salah. Jinhyuk kerjaannya bolak-balik ke Jepang melulu.” Wooseok tanpa sadar memajukan bibir. Hei, _Sweetheart,_ kalau kamu kesepian, bilang saja, sih. “Dia A-Rank _voice actor_ di Korea, tapi masih _B-rank seiyuu_ di Jepang.”

Yohan membelalak. “Buset, dah. Ada_ ranking_-nya juga.”

“Penghasilan Jinhyuk kayaknya jauh di atas kita semua. _B-Rank seiyuu_ di Jepang, per satu episode saja bisa dibayar—apaan sih woy, sakit tahu!” Wooseok memelotot begitu gue sikut. Kan tidak enak dia menyebut penghasilan per episode bisa sampai $150 dollar.

“Wow. Traktir dong, Menantu Idaman!” Yohan bersorak pada gue. “Banyak ketemu_ Seiyuu_ Jepang yang cantik-cantik, ya?”

Gue tertawa memelas. “Kalau maksud lo yang_ freak_ karena perempuan-perempuan itu bisa bikin segala macam suara bahkan bisa lebih macho dari gue, _iya.”_

“Weeeey,_ man_ ... jangan bilang elo tuh _otaku_!” Seobin menjulurkan tangan, sok-sok ikut menepuk paha gue pula.

Kurasa garis mataku sekarang berubah segaris. “Terminologi _otaku_ itu buat yang sudah _freak _parah sampai beli guling _chara _kesayangan buat dijadikan teman masturbasi, sih. Gue enggak segila itu.”

Lain hal kalau itu gulingnya gambar Wooseok dengan pose eksotik dan baju terbuka, ya tapi kalau begitu, meratap lagilah gue karena penginnya memeluk orangnya dan bukan guling tiruan dia doang. Dan bukan cuma masturbasi, kalau saja cinta gue enggak mendrainase habis nafsu pada manusia mana pun kecuali Kim Wooseok.

“Tapi kalau bikin suara per ranjang goyang-goyang berkeriat seru, kamu pernah enggak?” Wooseok menyeringai kecil.

“Coba contohkan gimana bunyinya. Aku belum pernah dengar.” Gue balas menyeringai.

Wooseok tertawa lamat dan mematikan. “Boleh. Nanti sepulang dari sini, aku ke apartemenmu.”

“Hah?” _Skakmat._ Mati gue di tempat. Gue mengejap-kejap mata cepat.

Wooseok memegangi pipiku. “Uhm, nanti aku akan nyanyi _party rock anthem_ sambil loncat-loncat dan nge-_dance_ di ranjangmu.”

“Anjiiiir! Gua kira lo bakal menggoyang seksi ranjang sama Jinhyuk!” teriak Seungyeon seraya terbahak.

“Itu kan juga seksi.” Wooseok sengaja melirikku. Nakal. Sial. _Nyebelin _tapi gue sayang, _gimana dong?_

“Bisa-bisa Voldemort tumbuh hidung kalau lo sama Jinhyuk saling nge-_bang_.” Seobin menepuk-nepuk pundak Wooseok. Dan sayang, gemuruh seruan pengunjung tidak juga bisa meredam bunyi otot tertarik membentuk senyuman di bibir Wooseok.

“Kamu pikir aku takut adu loncat kancil-buaya sama kamu buat bikin bunyi ranjang goyang?” tantang gue santai. Padahal aslinya ada _sound-effect _retak-retak bergema di benak.

“Menang juga aku palingan.” Wooseok menurunkan tangannya, kembali ke lututku. “Bebunyian lainnya bagaimana? _You-know-what,_ lah.” 

“Enggak usah pakai kode kalau mau minta di-_bang_ aku, tuh, Wooseok,” tembak gue. Yang lain berseru menggoda dan menatap gue _dasar-tukang-pungut-masalah_, tapi sebenarnya gue merasakan detak abnormal meski tertutupi cengiran sok laknat.

“Aku enggak _ngode_.” Wooseok mencetot otot paha gue sampai gue meringis. “Enggak usah GR. Lagian kamu tahu kan suara aku oke juga. Bisa gue artifisialkan itu suara-suara desahan.”

Seolah-olah ada satu truk tronton tabrakan sama truk gandeng dalam diri gue. Salahkan saja Kim Wooseok yang menghidupkan bayangan suara merdunya itu, iya vokalnya yang bikin seluruh saraf _hyper-sensitive_ gendang telinga gue cinta mati, mendesah sensual di sela deritan tempat tidur.

“_Thanks but no, _**_thanks_**_._ Gua enggak mau kemimpi-mimpi dengar suara lo,” kata gue sesinis mungkin.

Wooseok tertawa menubrukkan dahinya ke bahu gue. Memandang gue dengan kepala dimiringkan dan pandangan sengaja dibuat sensual. “Alah paling kamu cuma mimpi basah suara aku saja.”

Sementara yang lain terpingkal-pingkal, yang di telinga gue sudah kayak _mob chara_ menertawakan kemalangan tokoh utama yang ditolak cinta pertamanya, gue mengembalikan lagi ekspresi datar dengan sorot mata segaris. 

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, gue membayangkan baru kelar mandi. Begitu masuk kamar, menemukan Wooseok berjoget dan loncat-loncat di atas ranjang. Sampai per berderit dan ranjang bergoyang. Mendapatinya tertawa-tawa dan menatap usil gue. Meliukkan badan dengan sensual, lalu gagal total karena tawanya kayak anak kecil yang baru tahu sesuatu bernama hujan terus memilih untuk becek-becekan di kubangan.

Sialan. Membayangkannya malah bikin hati gue meleleh tak keruan begini. Namun, kalau setelah itu gue mendorongnya untuk menggoyang ranjang, sampai dia mengeluarkan desah yang bikin dia sendiri basah, nah itu sah-sah saja, ya. _Rolling eyes_ saja kalian, siapa suruh Wooseok punya vokal eksotik begitu.

Gue selalu suka meraih leher lo, sebenarnya untuk dipeluk sayang, bukan gemas begini sambil mencubiti pipi lo, Wooseok. Tapi lebih parah lagi, yang paling gue suka tuh karena lo pakai bahasa santai cuma sama gue seorang, dan karena hal sesepele ini, gue merasa menang.

Sekarang yang lain tertawa memerhatikan Wooseok balas menggumuli gue. Pernah lihat anak kucing beranjak dewasa, mereka saling berguling, mencekik leher saudaranya dan tendang-tendangan berkali-kali sambil gigit-menggigit? Kira-kira itu ilustrasi tepat antara gue dan Wooseok, bedanya kalau kucing saling menggeram, kami berdua tertawa dan tidak jelas ini buas atau gemas.

“Dasar gila. Tapi kalau enggak karena bercandaan lo berdua, gua enggak bakal merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih. Kepercayaan diri gua balik.” Seobin meredakan tawanya. Dia beranjak. Melambai pada kami yang masih duduk.

Koreksi sedikit, Tuan Tampan, gue melakukan ini demi gue sendiri dan Wooseok. Namun gue manggut saja, mengamati dia melengang ke meja reservasi dari_ clíque_ bernama Red Velvet. Seobin menghampiri lagi Wendy.

Gue melirik balik pada Wooseok. Semata karena gue bisa dengar abnormal detak jantungnya. Sekali kuat, jeda, kemudian amat melambat. Berdetak cepat tak keruan. Semisalkan pakai stetoskop yang biasa lo_ tuning_ itu, Wooseok, sudah pasti dokter yang mendengarkannya akan mendiagnosa bahwa mungkin lo jantungan.

Enggak suka gue mendengar napas berat dibuang meski sekeras apa pun lo membuatnya samar, Wooseok. Makanya ketika lo meraih tangan gue dan bilang, _“Let’s rock the dance floor!” _gue refleks mengangguk. Membiarkan yang lain menikmati sisa minuman, berkata akan menyusul kami nanti.

Gue merangkul lo. Kasatmata terlihat seperti dua pemuda cari mangsa gadis muda. Beriringan ke _dance-floor_. Gue berusaha tuli dari pekik-jerit-desah; gema celup-mencelup seperti sabut bersabun menyodok-nyodol botol susu bayi. Gue tahu pasti berasal dari bilik bilik-bilik pintu yang tertutup, bagian sayap kiri _pub_ ini.

Wooseok menarik gue ke bagian sayap kanan _dance-floor_. Paling jauh dari meja kami tadi. Sangat dekat pintu keluar. Tidak langsung berbenturan dengan orang; tidak dekat _speaker_; hanya sesekali dijilati cahaya lampu sorot maupun dibelai _light-laser._

Gue sengaja memerhatikan ke mana saja kecuali Wooseok. Ini bukan karena gue munafik dan enggak menikmati bagaimana rasanya, memaknai menari di antara melodi, melekuk badan seduktif di sela tabuhan musik, menyelarasi ketukan dengan anggukan bersama dia.

Hanya telinga gue kontan berdengung, seolah ada segerombolan serangga raksasa tengah menggelar pertunjukan _drumband _di gendang telinga gue. Kayaknya sudah batas maksimum. Berhubung gue _jetlag _dan _terkuras _habis dari pesawat, main mengokekan saja untuk langsung ke klub.

Selain fakta, bahwa bahkan setelah sericuh ini semua polusi suara yang bisa dunia ciptakan, tetap tidak bisa menggagalkan gue memahami helaan berat napas sahabat gue sejak kecil.

Wooseok berbulan-bulan berdarah-darah memendam rasa yang cuma kita yang punya; bertahun-tahun untuk seorang Lee Jinhyuk menyangkal dan meneguhkan bahwa si pecundang ini hanya teman dari kecil Kim Wooseok—yang sekarang sedang _menari _seperti terik matahari._ Membakar_ orang di sekitar.

Ini sudah lumrah dari zaman kami SD dan masih main robot-robotan. Begitu Wooseok tersenyum sedikit pada siapa saja, maka inilah statistika dampaknya: 

1). Kira-kira lima wanita nyaris terbunuh;

2). Tiga pria jantungnya berdegup sampai membikin kejantanan mereka mulai kesemutan. Bersiul _cat-calling_ kayak abang-abang yang biasa mangkal di emperan Gangnam.

3). Gue yang rasanya lupa cara bernapas, malah mengingat tempat di mana bisa membeli racun serangga untuk membuat mereka tidak lagi bisa melihat Wooseok.

Pekik terpesona para gadis dalam soprano, berkolaborasi dengan decak kagum para pria dalam bariton. Seolah menjajaki wilayah tinggi vokal untuk mencuri perhatian Wooseok yang tentu saja, hanya peduli pada Yeon Seo Bin. Gue sendiri di sini, benar-benar nyaris tuli berkat mereka. 

Demi mengatasi kebisingan ini, ironisnya gue malah ikut menyumbang polusi suara. Bibir gue komat-kamit lagu_ rap_ baru alias puisi yang nyaris rampung. Kata-kata termuntahkan sedemikian banyaknya, meluncur dan menghujan membumbung ke lelangit ruangan. Membaur bersama suara lainnya, hingga tak lagi punya makna.

“Kamu sakit kepala lagi? Berisiknya parah banget, ya?” tanya Wooseok khawatir.

Gue tersenyum, menatapnya sekilas. “Aku masih tahan.”

Wooseok menggeleng. Suaranya manis buat gue, karena cemas sebegitunya. “Enggak usah ditahan. Mau keluar?”

“Tanggung. Sebentar lagi.”

“Kamu duduk lagi saja sama yang lain.”

“Halah, yang lain juga mulai turun ke _dance-floor.”_

Wooseok mendadak berhenti mendorongku untuk ke meja kami. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, menemukan Seobin berhasil berdansa entah dengan gadis mana. “Oke, yuk lanjut, Jinhyuk!” 

Suara Wooseok adalah katalisator untuk kelumit rumit rasa bertajuk _cinta yang takkan pernah bisa._ Karena inilah gue menjadi _rapper_, suara gue sendiri adalah penetralisir untuk mendifusi secarik dunia yang berpusara pada Wooseok dalam tema:_ cinta deritanya tiada akhir tapi memang semua ini mesti berakhir._

Cukup sampai di sini.

_Kepada siapa kita bercanda_

_Mendekam ngilu_

_Memendam rindu_

_Mendekap pilu_

_Tersergap haru-biru_

_Untuk dia yang tak pernah tahu itu?_

_Aku hanya melihatmu_

_Yang hanya melihatnya_

_Kepada siapa kita bersandiwara_

_Tertawa-tawa_

_Menghirup luka_

_Turut berbahagia_

_Menipu semua_

_Menyaksikan yang kita suka_

_Menyukai dia yang bukan kita?_

_Aku hanya menyukaimu_

_Yang hanya menyukainya_

_Kepada siapa kita bersenda gurau_

_Berkata sengau, “Ini bukan galau!”_

_Padahal inginnya mendesau_

_Tersayat-sayat ini hati dengan pisau _

_Menahan rintihan parau_

_Lihat dirinya tertawa dengan yang dicintanya buat kita risau_

_Aku mencintaimu cuma-cuma_

_Yang cuma mencintainya_

“Lee Jinhyuk, sadar! Jalanmu sudah oleng dan _rap_-mu makin makin kacau begini.”

Wooseok ternyata telah memapahku.

Menggiring manusia linglung ini keluar dari klub malam.

Membimbing orang seperti mabuk berat untuk menembus keramaian metropolitan.

Melewati _jingle _sambutan dan nyanyian para pegawai menyambut kustomer yang masuk mini-market.

Melampaui hiruk-pikuk jalanan.

Menenangkanku yang berjengit ketika mendengar raungan klakson bus terakhir malam itu.

Melambai pada anjing kecil yang mendengking.

Menutupi telingaku ketika raungan mesin motor ninja sosok gagah membelah jalur kapiler ibukota.

Menatap risih pasangan kasmaran yang berciuman di tepi taman.

Mendudukkanku di bangku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk menyadarkan bahwa lebih baik aku mendengar ricik air mancur.

_Memelukku. _

Koreksi. Ia mendekap kepalaku, merebahkannya agar telingaku tepat di atas dadanya. Jantung yang berdegup normal, kendati yang kuinginkan ialah detak abnormal. Seketika sekujur tubuhku merileks, batal kirim sinyal demonstrasi pada otak bahwa telingaku akan berdarah-darah lagi.

Wooseok berdecak. Jemarinya yang cantik sayang kurang cincin di jari manis itu menyibak telingaku, mengecek dengan mata menyipit karena dia tidak pakai kacamata dan alergi kontak lens.

Ia setengah mengomel, tapi aku menarik benang nada kekhawatiran terselip di perkataannya. “Bilang saja sih pada mereka kalau ada urusan setiap diajak ke bar. Nanti kalau sampai mimisan lagi karena memaksakan diri bagaimana?”

Aku berusaha menahan badan dengan tangan, agar tak terlalu bersandar padanya. “Kayaknya aku pernah menjelaskan ke kamu, kecuali aku memaksakan fokus mendengar di luar radius lima kilometer, maka aku belum akan didiagnosa tuna-rungu.”

Wooseok mencibir. “Dan kamu pernah kasih tahu aku, kalau dengar suara-suara sebising tadi, telingamu pun bahkan ikut mimisan.”

“Sekarang sudah enggak separah itu.” Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Enggak baik buat jantung. Memilih bersandar pada bangku taman. “Kamu balik, gih. Lanjut lepas penat sama yang lain. Aku sudah baikan.”

“Membiarkan kamu sendirian?” Aku heran dengan nada marah yang tersisip di pertanyaannya ini.

“Aku bukan bocah atau preman mabuk, sih.” Kuangkat bahu dan buang napas panjang.

“Enggak.” Wooseok beringsut sedikit, menempelkan sisi lain badannya padaku. “Aku enggak mau ke sana kalau enggak sama kamu.”

Aku tidak ingin bermain asumsi, tapi nada suara si kesayangan gue ini kedengaran beda. Seperti rintihan malaikat bersayap patah. Volume suaranya rendah, seolah enggak mau aku mendengarnya. Mungkin dia lupa yang di samping dia ini _indra pendengarannya abnormal. _

Terngiang-ngiang di benakku kata-kata Seungwoo tadi. Dasar orang jatuh cinta. Meski enggak mau kepikiran, tapi tetap saja kan bawaan orang jatuh cinta tuh, mencoba mengartikan segala hal yang orang tersayang kita lakukan pada kita. Sekecil apa pun itu. 

Well, meski _nyesek_, kutebas akar harapan yang mulai bertunas: Wooseok hanya ingin denganku. Siapa suka menjadi tameng? Tapi, aku enggak tega membiarkan kesayanganku ini sendirian tersiksa melihat yang dia suka dari zaman SMA asik sendiri mengencani orang lain.

“Kamu beneran sudah baikan?” Wooseok menatapku balik. “Mau pulang?”

Aku menggeleng. “Masih mau di sini dulu.”

“Ya sudah.” Wooseok merentangkan kakinya. Menelengkan kepala. “Aku baru sadar. Dari tadi di klub, kamu pakai _earphone _terus. Dengar lagu apa?”

Gue meraih sebelah_ earphone_ yang tak terpakai, memasangkannya ke sebelah telinga Wooseok.

“[Lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8EHEA7GbwE&t=149s) ini, toh.” Wooseok tertawa kecil. “Seleramu itu, ya.”

“Selera legenda.”

“Selera orang beda-beda.”

“O ... oke.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, tadi lagu _rap-_mu yang baru?”

“Hmm.”

“Kok patah hati melulu lagu rap-_mu_? Cintamu masih belum dibalas juga?”

“Begitulah.”

“Siapa sih orangnya? Bisa-bisanya enggak suka sama kamu.”

_Ask yourself, Sweetheart._ “Lah, kamu juga enggak, kok.”

_“You know I love you.”_

_Not in the way that I want it to be. “Thanks.”_

_“You deserve better.”_

_But I dont’t want better, I want you. _Aku tersenyum. Pasrah._ “You too.”_

Wooseok terdiam. Mungkin habis ini Yeon Seobin berdansa dengan Wendy akan terbayang di benaknya sepanjang malam.

Aku mengerling Wooseok yang setengah melamun. Purnama sempurna di atas, bisa saja aku menceplos “_Tsuki ga kirei” _–bulannya indah malam ini; diredefinisi Natsume Souseki sebagai pengganti kata “_aku menyukaimu_”, tapi aku memilih bungkam. Percuma saja.

Ada masanya untuk dewasa. Melupa. Berhenti mencinta. Kombinasi tiga hal itu adalah prospek masa depan yang aku benci, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik daripada Wooseok selamanya pergi dari hidup dan hati ini.

Kubiarkan _playlist _mengulang lagi lagu ini. Sampai nanti saatnya untuk mati. Aku menatap Wooseok dan mengkhidmati patah hati.

Wooseok melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku. “Mau aku “_kuras_”?” Istilah kami ketika indra pendengaranku mencapai batas maksimum.

_Mau_. Aku mengangkat bahu. “Terserah.”

Memandangi sepotong satelit bumi yang bersinar keperakan di atas cawan malam. Aku melirik Wooseok yang memandangku aneh, tapi ia pasti menyimpulkan bukan aku mau menjauh seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi sekadar jetlag saja. Buktinya, Wooseok langsung bersenandung bait-bait [lagu ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jsfhIXa2PM)yang kutahu, bukan untukku.

Mungkin untuk Wooseok, ini hanya taman sepi di malam hari. Cahaya-cahaya dari lampu vintage jalan, rangkaian lampu neon temaram yang berderet kereta di atas semak-semak. Air mancur meliuk spiral, menyerbak _white noise_. Dengung dan marak malam dalam radius 5 km, ternetralisir degup jantung dan vokal melodis Wooseok yang lembut.

Kim Wooseok, satu-satunya orang yang mengacaukan detak jantungku bermula hanya karena suara tawanya.

“Biasa aja kali _mandang_ akunya.” Usai Wooseok bernyanyi, ia tertawa pahit ketika melihatku hanya memandanginya. _“We’re basically pathetic infront of unrequited love.”_

_“I don’t think so. We’re brave enough to embrace all of that shitty feelings.” _Aku menyandarkan dahi ke pelipis Wooseok, merasa tertohok.

Kurasakan tiba-tiba pundaknya sedikit naik dan ototnya menegang. Mungkin gantian dia yang tertohok. Menatapnya dalam-dalam dari samping, memikirkan kapan aku mesti mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk perasaan ini.

Mungkin sekarang.

Aku meraih sisi wajahnya, menggapai pipi Wooseok dengan bibirku. Tersenyum semampuku. “_Thanks,_ Wooseok. Kamu enggak usah nyanyi buat aku lagi.”

Yang tidak kuduga, adalah mendengar bunyi dentam jantung bukan milikku. Bertalu-talu. Dinamis. Terdengar magis ketika kusadari, Wooseok tertegun. Perlahan ia menggigit bibir.

Sebentar. Itu detak jantung milikku atau miliknya?

Aku memastikan lagi. Memandangi Wooseok seolah dia malaikat yang sebelah sayapnya patah tapi bisa menumbuhkannya kembali. Tatapannya yang kosong dan tampak tidak mengerti, bingung seperti orang yang dihadapkan pada persimpangan jalan.

Wooseok masih bergeming. Lain hal dengan ritme jantungnya yang aritmi. Abnormalitas ini memanaskan mataku. Karena itulah, kurengkuh Wooseok, dan menyandarkannya padaku. Mengecup keningnya dalam-dalam.

_Gosh. I can make his heart skips a beat!_ Dan ini bukan khayalan.

Ini belum seberapa. Tapi mungkin aku tak perlu melupakan. Mungkin aku bisa mewujudkan adanya waktu di mana nanti setelah selesai _manggung rap_ atau mengisi suara film animasi, aku akan pulang ke apartemen. Mendapati Wooseok joget dan loncat-loncat bernyanyi untuk melupakan kerumitan mendesain peralatan biomedis. Aku menangkapnya dalam pelukan, kemudian mendengarkan detak jantungnya berderap kencang, Wooseok yang mengerang, selagi kami menggoyang ranjang.

Wooseok perlahan balas memelukku, bergumam, _ya, I deserve better._

Dan begitu saja, Wooseok menjungkirbalik kombinasi makna kombinasi tiga buah kata untukku. _Bahagia_ menggilas _nelangsa_. _Ratapan _bertransformasi jadi _syukur _penuh _harapan._ _Musibah _bermetamorfosis menjadi _anugerah._

“Hei.”

“Hm?”

“Aku pernah bilang soal pendengaranku bisa mendengar apa pun hingga radius 5 km?”

“Um-hm, _Master Clairaudience_. Kenapa dengan keajaibanmu itu?” 

“Ternyata ... aku bisa juga ya, bikin kamu deg-degan.”

Wooseok kesayanganku tertawa. Pipinya merona. Dan aku makin jatuh cinta.

**Author's Note:**

> mo chuisle: my pulse; bahasa Irlandia panggilan untuk orang "kesayangan". 
> 
> encok tuh enggak enak hhh. Maaf saya akan memberikan kabar tak menyenangkan. BYE akan dilanjutkan mulai bulan Oktober, sepertinya. Ending-nya saya pribadi masih belum sreg, jadi keresekan ini kambuh dan masih bongkar-pasang. Semoga bisa lebih cepat. 
> 
> Untuk kompensasi karena BYE update-nya diundur lama sekali dan kepenatan kerja saya, saya menuliskan seri Clair. Semoga kalian terhibur ya!


End file.
